My Salvation
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: [Shin Megami Tensei: DDS1] [PRELUDE to Darkness in My Soul] Serph has found a wounded girl with psychological problems. Serph tries to bring her back from the brink of insanity. Serph x Argilla. WARNING:SEMIAU, MODERATE LANGUAGE,WAFF, COMP!
1. Serendipity

**My Salvation**

**By: Angelus Erreare **

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Serph, Argilla and Cielo all belong to SMT:DDS, ATLUS USA. I only own Ezekiel, Ben, Reika and Hiro. **

**WARNING: OOC, SEMI-AU, CRUDE LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 1: Serendipity **

Serph and his team had been assigned for a routine patrol of the perimeter around Muladhara. Serph didn't complain though; it may be grunt's work, but, someone had to do it. Besides, he liked what he did; to him, it beat hanging around the base just doing training push-ups and whatnot.

The sun had all but set, and they were to relieve the other guards from their posts. Their shift would last until midnight. Oh well. He walked soundlessly, hearing the occasional muffled complaints and groans from his teammates. He sighed; new recruits were always hard to deal with.

The world around them was desolate. It had been desolate since the cataclysm a thousand years prior. Some say that it was what the Christians called the Rapture or the Day of Judgment. Serph shrugged; it was none of his concern anyway. Sure, it would be nice to know of history and culture, but now, the first priority was survival.

That was why they had formed tribes; to unite families and form communities. Resources were scarce but, with all hard work and luck they had managed to pull through. They managed to form their tribes and establish law and order. That was a hundred years ago. Their tribe was called Embryon; not that it sounded funny to him, but Serph couldn't help but wonder as to who thought of the name…well, obviously it was the founding father. But he was curious as to how the name came to mind.

He sighed; he was getting sidetracked again. The sun's rays were now dying and the air was getting chilly; the temperature was dropping. Being in this terrain; the days were hot and humid but the nights were chilly and cold.

Serph stopped and the rest of the team did too, "Okay, you all know your drills. Go and take your pre-assigned partners and patrol the area. I want a report every ten minutes. Is that understood?"

"Affirmative." they mechanically responded. Serph nodded, "Good."

He dismissed them and again walked towards the Southern part of Muladhara. His sergeant was trailing him. Serph had been their team leader for a year now. Many would say that he was too young to lead; being in the age of seventeen. The people he led were older than he by three to five years but some of them were younger as well; as they were new recruits.

He laughed inwardly; it was a tricky situation really, how they recruit new members. The tribe's protocols insisted and enforced the conversion and enlistment of all who had been found by the tribe's men; noncombatants, POWs or nomads alike. It just depended on the tribe and the commander in charge how this was to be done. Without new blood, the tribe would perish as they would not be able to achieve the appropriate manpower they needed to sustain their position in the Junkland. Other tribes would overpower them and forcibly convert them.

That was the story there in the Junkland; it was all about power. Serph had been born in the tribe; his parents both had died when he was seven years old. That was ten years before.

The other tribes had wanted a ceasefire and demanded a meeting. It turned out to be an ambush and his parents were killed. But, luckily, because of his parents' efforts, their leader had not been killed. It was a law in the Junkland that when a leader of a tribe is defeated by the leader of the other tribe, that defeated tribe must convert to the victorious tribe's color and adhere to their values.

Serph's silver eyes hardened; he would never see Muladhara converted. Ever.

He scanned the area around him, wearing his eyepiece, looking for any signs of life; enemy or otherwise. He didn't expect to find anything though. It had been like that day in and day out. But still, for the sake of community security, he had to do his job effectively and efficiently, not slipping up even for the most trivial of reasons such as "It's boring." No. They couldn't afford to be complacent; not now, not ever.

He stopped in his tracks as he picked up a faint life signature. He motioned for his sergeant to follow him. He walked, his handgun ready, towards the mysterious life form. It could be an enemy scout. Or a squad.

Suddenly, he heard a low moan. It was human; no doubt about that. His nerves stiffened and his muscles tightened with anticipation.

"This is Alpha 1. Located life form on these coordinates. Gone to investigate. Over." he whispered into his com link.

"_Roger that Alpha 1. Bravo 1 will assist. Over." _

"Negative. Just stay put. If this is an enemy scout, there would be many. Keep a sharp eye. Out."

"_Roger that. Out." _

'Strange', thought Serph. He only detected one life form. His breathing became ragged as the distance between him and the life form lessened.

"100 meters."

"75 meters"

"50 meters."

"10 meters…"

Serph blinked as he beheld the life form before him. He took his eyepiece off his face and blinked in surprise. He didn't know what came over him…he just suddenly felt…lightheaded. It was as if the world had faded in the background. He looked the figure on the ground before him. He looked at it with compassionate eyes. It was a girl. It was a girl no more than two years his junior.

She was on her back, leaning on a rock. Her long pink hair was tangled and messy, full of sand and dirt. He looked at her clothes and looked for any identifying colors. None. She belonged to no tribe. Her eyes were closed; she was asleep. From where Serph stood, he could see that the girl was thin…and pale. 'She probably hasn't eaten for days…' he thought sadly. Her apparel was torn and dirty and showed off more skin that was considered decent at Muladhara. He felt hot blood rush to his head as he saw her exposed thighs and a hint of her cleavage. He shook his head; it was unbecoming of a warrior to think of such obscene thoughts. Most especially if the person he was directing the thoughts at was a war victim.

He took a deep breath to rid himself of such thoughts.

He looked back and saw his sergeant whom he absentmindedly left behind as he jogged to see the girl. 'Hm…that's why he should exercise a bit more…' he thought. He snapped back to attend to the girl as he heard her moan.

She was moaning in her sleep. 'The poor thing…'

'Where did she come from?' he thought, very curious. His silver eyes continued to glaze over her pale white skin. He leaned down on her and in that instant, the girl's eyes opened. She squealed at seeing his face and scooted away from him.

"Whoah there sir, it looks like you found a live one." said his sergeant, grinning.

Serph grunted in annoyance. His bungling officer had frightened the girl as she hugged herself like a fetus. And it would seem with good reason. His sergeant was eyeing the girl carefully as if he wanted to eat her. The nerve of this idiot.

Serph ignored him and turned to look at the girl again. He held out his hand and smiled, "It's…alright. I'm not…going to hurt you…Do you…understand?"

The girl seemed hesitant but…her eyes softened as she peered into his silver pools. Something in them told her that he wasn't lying. She meekly nodded.

"Good…" he murmured and crawled over closer to her.

Not daring to make a move, the girl trembled as she watched him came close to her. She squealed as his hand made contact with her shoulder. She slapped his hand away.

"You stupid bitch!" Serph's sergeant cried as he had enough of watching the soap opera before him. His leader had given her his word and still she attacked him. Serph grabbed his arm just as he was to strike the girl, "Stand down sergeant!" he yelled. "You are to wait for me at HQ. Got that?"

The girl covered her ears as she heard him yell.

'No more…no more yelling…' she thought.

The scary man in front of her did what the gentle one told him and left. She felt relieved as all had gone quiet once more. The one with the silver eyes looked at her again, a smile on his lips, "I'm not going to hurt you…My name…is Serph…"

"S-serph…" she repeated.

He nodded, "What about you? What's your name?" he asked her gently.

He reached out again and she screamed as his hand grasped her arms. "G-get away!!"

"I won't hurt you…!"

"N-no…s-stop…! Stop touching me!!" she screamed, slapping his hands away and then proceeding to shove the unsuspecting young man before her.

"I'm…sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Don't…don't touch me…" she murmured, repeating her mantra as she slowly closed her eyes. Serph watched the girl before him and sighed. His eyes softened as she continued to sob, "Just…don't…don't…eat me…please…"

'Eat her?!' Serph thought, shocked, 'Had she met cannibals?'

A cold shiver ran down his spine as he visualized people being devoured. He looked at the girl again, feeling for her. He could understand now why she acted the way she did; seeing people getting beaten, killed, possibly tortured and then eaten would prove to be a nasty memory to have.

"I…won't eat you…" he had a vague idea how silly he must've sounded but it couldn't be helped; he _really _wouldn't eat her.

"Please…I won't…I won't hurt you…" he repeated. She said nothing. Serph continued to gaze at the girl, still wondering about her name. He wanted so much to put his arms around her and tell her over and over again that it would be alright. Her eyes, the pink dull eyes that she now looked at him with were filled with fear and anguish. This girl…

'She…she needs me…'

He saw it in her eyes. He saw the need in her eyes. She was but a child in the world; alone and vulnerable.

"I won't hurt you…What's your name?" he asked again, after giving her minutes of silent contemplation. She was still unresponsive but he gave her time and space.

After a few moments, "My name…" she spoke offhandedly, "I'm…Argilla…"

"Argilla…what a nice name."

She smiled, "Thank you…"

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She still refused to meet his eyes fully, darting them at his silver ones shyly only to redirect them elsewhere.

"Argilla…" he breathed out, pulling himself a bit closer to her, smiling at her. "Argilla," he said again, "where have you come from?"

The smile from her lips faded and she cried, "I don't know…where…I just…I…ran…I just…ran…and then everyone…was…everyone was gone…" she mumbled, more to herself than anyone.

Serph looked at her with sympathy. 'She's been through such trauma…'

Serph closed the distance between them and enveloped her in an embrace. She resisted but he held on tighter, whispering in her ear, "It's alright. No one will hurt you again. I'm taking you with me…"

"With you?" she asked timidly.

"Yes…" he began; his arms slipped around her back and under her legs, "Come on. We're going home."

"Home…" she repeated. Argilla nuzzled her face in his chest. It was warm…and he smelled…different. It wasn't like the smell that she smelled in her home before. He smelled like the rain…She breathed in again, taking in his masculine scent as he carried her.

"Serph…" she breathed out.

Serph stopped in his tracks as she said his name. He didn't know why, after all, he had just met her…but…there was something else that was pulling him to her. It was as if, he suddenly felt as if he should protect this girl in his arms. He looked at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms. His heart almost melted as he gazed at her.

'She must have been through a lot…' he thought sadly.

He smiled weakly and resumed his walk; she'd be fine now. She'd find a home at Muladhara.

xxxxx

Argilla opened her eyes slowly. As soon as she opened them, she quickly closed them. The light in the room was unbearable.

"Are you alright?" a voice spoke to her.

Argilla shut her eyes tighter and did not respond. The voice sounded like a man's…but it was different from the voice that she had heard before…Yes…the one with the kind silver eyes. The voice spoke again, "Can you hear me?"

The man's voice felt like it was a blow horn to the ear. Argilla shook her head and tried to open her eyes again; little by little, trying to get adjusted to the light.

"W-who…are you?" she asked timidly.

"My name is Dr. Ezekiel. I am your attending physician."

The girl before him did not respond; nor did she look at him. She seemed to be very preoccupied with the white sheets before her.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"…" She sat there, with her mouth parted slightly, staring at the white sheets. It was as if, the hospital bed…the doctor…what was his name again? Everything…around her…had disappeared. Her eyes widened as she continued to stare at the space before her. It was horrible…

Bodies everywhere…a monster…blood splattering…screams…

"Dad…mom!!"

The piercing scream of the girl had startled Dr. Ezekiel, "Quick! Assistance is needed!" Two orderlies came in, and Dr. Ezekiel yelled, "Restrain her!"

xxxxx

Serph trudged through Muladhara. He was scheduled for another briefing at the academy. He sighed; this was the path of warriors in the Junkland. Though he may not see much point in all this training…he knew that it was standard procedure and whatever the point was, he'll understand in the future.

He had graduated from the academy a year before, but his graduation was still in probation. It meant that if he did not perform up to military standards, the higher ups had the right to demote him back and put him back at the academy. It had been a year since his graduation…well…it had been eleven months since his graduation. One month. He needed another month until he was clear of his probation period.

'I hope that the next mission would be interesting…' he thought.

As he continued to walk; he thought he saw a pink petal blowing in the air. His world stopped; pink…'Just like her…' he thought.

The girl. He wondered what had happened to her.

After he had brought her through the gates of Muladhara, he sped for the infirmary and filed for a non-combatant needing immediate medical attention. The doctors and nurses immediately took his pink-haired beauty and asked him to give all other details to the authorities.

He didn't see her afterwards.

That was yesterday. He felt lousy; to say the least. He had promised her that he would be there for her…but…he wasn't.

'I did my job…that's it. She wouldn't need me anymore.' A wrenching feeling at his gut told him to reconsider his thoughts. He just didn't understand it; he had just met the girl…and already, he couldn't stop thinking of her. He wanted to see her again; even if it was just a glance…or a chance to say goodbye.

He stopped in his tracks.

"I should see her…" he looked at his watch; it was another two hours until his meeting at the academy. There was still plenty of time.

xxxxx

"Come on missy…you know how to beg better than that…" a man with greasy hair and a pot-belly drawled.

Argilla looked at him from the slits of the tent with disgust. There were many of them…

'Twenty…maybe thirty men…' she recalled.

"Suck it! Suck it! Harder!" another yelled.

Argilla's heart was caught up in her throat. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't speak. She dared not look further out through the slits…what she saw…frightened her. They had the women gathered…the women begged for mercy…but they showed none…

The children…

Argilla closed her eyes, clamping both her palms on her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out. They all thought that there was no one there. They didn't know she was there.

The children…

'What have they done to deserve that…? Father…mother…' she thought sadly, tears cascading down her face.

"You like that don't you? You little skank! Hahaha…"

The voices outside were mixed with thunderous laughter and agonized screams and moans. Argilla closed her eyes tight, 'No more…'

A scream of a child pierced through the air and Argilla's eyes shot open; she knew that voice. Upon her reflex action, her eyes darted for the slits again, her eyes went wide.

The men…had the little boy and girl by the throat…and without hesitation, their throats were slit. Argilla let out a ragged breath. And beside them, her friend, Reika…was being violated by three men. Argilla began to hyperventilate.

Her focus went back to the children…

The men…they were laughing…they were…tearing the flesh from its joints…like it was from some animal. They relished on their blood…They relished on their victims' agonies.

"Aaaaahhh!!!!!" she screamed.

"What's going on?"

"Restrain her!"

Argilla, seeing the unfamiliar people, women and men, dashing for her, thrashed her bed as she attempted to get off it. She cursed; they had her skin attached on some wires that limited her movements. Her hands flew to the aforesaid wires to yank them off, but before she could, strong hands pinned her on her shoulders, thighs, arms, and waist.

"No!! No!! Let me go!! Unhand me!!" she screamed.

Her head went from side to side violently as she attempted to free herself. She summoned all of her energy from within her body to snatch her hands away but found herself lacking as the strong arms now attached her ankles and wrists on solid straps.

"No!! Please!! Don't!!" she screamed, still thrashing about in the bed.

Her eyes widened as she noted that the man in white at the back had a sharp object in his hands. The color form her face drained; he was going to use it on her.

"Aaaahhh!!"

"Hold her down damn it!" the man in white screamed.

Again, the strong arms that pinned her to the bed were now back in full force, steadying her as the man in white got closer. Her breathing became even more labored as panic began to set in.

"Easy now…This won't hurt a bit…this is just something to help you sleep." the doctor stated, trying to ease Argilla's anxiety.

"No…! You're lying! Don't…don't eat me…!" she screamed, her voice hoarse from screaming.

As soon as she said those words, she felt a stinging sensation on her arm. Gritting her teeth, she turned her head to see that the syringe had penetrated her skin. The world around her began to spin.

"Serph…" she breathed out.

The doctor looked at his patient with outmost intrigue, "Did she say Surf? Who or what is that?"

His nurses and his orderlies looked at him, not having the slightest clue.

xxxxx

Serph watched from the window as she thrashed about. He couldn't believe it. She was having another episode. He had told the doctors of her problem but they didn't listen to him and just took her from him.

He looked at her pitifully; he wanted to help her but he couldn't do anything. He wanted to do something…anything to help her…but he had neither the rank nor the authorization to do that.

His heart ached as he witnessed her suffering. He couldn't bear to look at it any longer…but at the same time, he couldn't look away. It was as if he were abandoning her if he did; and if he did that then…he was not worthy to be called a warrior…or a friend.

That girl…he remembered how she looked at him; how pleading and innocent her eyes were. She needed him. His eyes hardened; he was going to help her.

As they finally restrained her, his heart stopped for but a moment as he thought he saw her lips mouth out his name.

His suspicions were verified as the doctor spoke his name; erm, rather, another version of his name, but it was his name nonetheless. He was the person whom she trusted. He would not betray that trust.

xxxxx

Argilla had been there for a month now. She still refused to eat. And for good reason. She was so hungry…but…she just couldn't bring herself to eat. To her, it was wrong.

'How can I eat when my family suffers? I don't deserve it…' she told herself.

xxxxx

Doctors and psychiatrists had come to see her…but she did not want to see them. They got nothing out of her. They started to force feed her as well when she wouldn't eat. Soon after, they gave her the small pills. She had not asked what they were for, for she did not take them. But she was found out soon and then, those pills too were forcibly fed to her.

The doctors were astounded…the drugs should have had her talking to them. But she said nothing. She just continued to cry and moan the sessions away. But…soon…they had a breakthrough. She was beginning to give them a picture, no matter how vague, of her past.

But, like her personality, it was fragmented.

The psychologists suspected that she was schizophrenic. There were many a time when she'd wake up in the middle of the night, screaming for people to stop touching her…and to not eat her. The psychologists were thrilled albeit a bit disturbed. This girl had probably gone through sexual abuse and torture…

But, her physical exam indicated that she had not been touched. Her vaginal tissue was untouched; her maidenhead in tact. No, she wasn't abused.

So, the most logical explanation was that…she saw something that traumatized her.

She had been there the whole month but there was no substantial breakthrough. She was unresponsive. And when she would respond, she would beg them not to hurt her or eat her. But, something else piqued the shrink's interest.

Argilla had mentioned the name 'Surf' on more than three occasions. Acting on a hunch, the shrink had searched through the girl's file once more. He knew that he had heard that name before.

Ah yes, he was the young man who had found her.

xxxxx

"Serph…" she murmured, "I want Serph…"

The nurse did not know what to do. She had been calling for him for the last fortnight but never this insistent. Before, she would only cast her head down and sob when she was told that there was no one coming, but now, she didn't seem to buy that anymore.

Argilla banged her fists on the bed, "I want Serph! Please…Serph!"

The nurse hurried out of the room. Argilla couldn't care less what she did. She just wanted to see him again. She had had dreams about him. She didn't know when she had started doing it but…ever since they had given her those pills, she was able to sleep better.

But, like all the other nights before that, she had dreaded sleep. Sleep would always bring her back to that time…on that day…on that night. She would relive her family's suffering and their death. She used to close her eyes, clamping her ears shut with her palms, kneeling in defeat as she heard their voices, piercing the cool damp air.

But strangely, after those pills…she had been able to sleep better. She had less bad dreams too. Granted they still plagued her mind…but in the midst of it all, she would see him, holding out his hand to her, as if to deliver her from that hell. She'd take his hand and he would have her in his arms, carrying her away.

And then, like always in her dreams, she would feel peace.

But then…the bad dreams started to come back…and he appeared to her less and less. She panicked. Was this a sign that he too was leaving her? She had to know; that was why she had asked for him. And every time that she would, they would tell her that he wasn't coming or that they didn't know who he was.

She began to lose hope after that. She began to eat less and became most especially difficult to handle. She had reverted back into her shell and shut out the world becoming completely detached. She wanted to imagine her problems away…and she was successful. But, she had to be careful, otherwise, she'd find herself back in that hell hole.

'Oh Serph…you said…that…I'd have a home…' she thought sadly.

xxxxx

Serph cursed. He felt so damn useless. It had been a month since his last visit. He had hoped that he would get the chance to see her more often but fate had other chores for him to do. The academy board had reviewed his performance over the past year and commended him for his rigid discipline and success. He was a good soldier, to put it bluntly. That was why he had been sent on a mission.

It had been a long mission.

'It's been a month now…' he thought, 'I wonder if she got any better…'

He was now officially assigned as a squad leader. But, even as his responsibilities grew, his thoughts never failed to think of the young girl he found. Her face, her eyes pleaded with him. He could never forget such a face. As he slept on his makeshift bed in his tent during that mission, he dreamt of her. He dreamt of seeing her smile…seeing her laugh. He dreamt of seeing her happy.

He could only wonder as to how she was doing now.

'Would she still remember me?' he thought worriedly. He hadn't forgotten about her and somewhere within, he hoped that she hadn't forgotten about him. His heart constricted as he thought otherwise.

The mission was a success though. Their shift was over and they were to head back at Muladhara. He hated this mission. But nonetheless orders were orders; he had no choice but to comply with them. A small smile appeared through his features, 'At least…I'll get to see her again when I get back.'

"Are you alright sir?"

Serph turned to see his ever chubby sergeant, "I'm fine Ben. Are the men ready?"

Ben grinned, "Every damn day sir."

Serph laughed at that; his men had been itching to get out of this stronghold for days now. Well, now, their wish was granted.

"Very well. Have them finish up all preparations as we leave in an hour. Dismissed."

"Sir!" he saluted.

xxxxx

Serph had just dismissed his team. He felt somewhat fatigued from the ride back to Muladhara and from the fact that he hadn't eaten anything aside breakfast; that was more than six hours past. He glanced at his watch; it was 13:15. He made his way towards the hospital when he received a call.

"This is Serph."

"_You are Surf?" _

"…I believe I already said that. Who is this?" Serph asked, his eyebrow raised; curious.

"_Yes…My name is Dr. Ezekiel. I work for Muladhara Hospital. Please, I need to speak to you." _

His heart skipped a beat; a man from the hospital wanted to see him? It had to be…

"It's about our patient. Her name is Argilla. She insists on speaking with you."

Serph's concentrated face broke into a warm smile; so she hadn't forgotten about him. He resumed his strides towards the hospital, "What about her? Has something happened?"

Serph pressed the earpiece closer into his ear as he walked; something happened to her and he wanted to know what.

"_No nothing. Please, when will you arrive?" _

"ETA in 6 minutes."

"_Alright. We'll be expecting you. Please give word to the reception." _

"Roger that. Out."

Serph strode through the streets, his eyes focused on what laid ahead. After the said minutes, he reached the hospital. He walked in calmly, his facial expression and eyes betraying nothing of his feelings; worry and anxiety.

He reached the front desk in less than a minute, "My name is Serph. I had been sent by a Dr. Ezekiel."

The woman nodded, "Right; we've been expecting you. Please take the elevator to the 25th floor. It's room 254-A."

"Thank you." Serph replied curtly, not sparing the woman another glance as he made for the elevator.

He reached the aforesaid floor within a minute and looked, left to right, for room 254-A. His heart raced and his chest tightened as he saw it. He walked briskly towards it. As he opened the door and stepped in, he was met with the same doctor whom he had seen with Argilla the month before.

Ezekiel was a tall and pale man; making him look almost ghastly. Serph mentally cringed as he evaluated the man before him. He was tall and lanky, his grey eyes, exhausted, his back hunched quite a bit. His hair was cut short-crew cut, but was sloppy. 'It looks like this guy could use a comb…' Serph thought, focusing on Ezekiel's unkempt, unruly dirty blond hair. The man was obviously in his mid thirties, but he looked and acted as if he were in his fifties. Serph cringed again; he silently vowed to enjoy his youth.

"Dr. Ezekiel I presume?" he said nonchalantly.

"Yes. That's me. You are Surf?" he asked, his grey eyes twinkling.

"Yes. About Argilla…" he trailed off.

"Yes…her. She has insisted to see you. You see, we have come to a conclusion that she is quite schizophrenic. That means that she is detached from this world; physically and mentally speaking. She does not remain within this world and seem to live in another within her own mind. She is socially withdrawn as she does not socialize even when put amongst other people near her age. She does not respond to human contact as well. She's emotionally cold. But…the real symptom of schizophrenia is delusions. I believe that Argilla is delusional, waking up in the middle of the night…or anytime in the daytime, screaming and thrashing about. She believes that she is being eaten or devoured."

Serph furrowed his brows, "Argilla…but…she's dreaming isn't she?"

"Yes and no. If she was dreaming, then it could be classified to a para-somnia or a sleep disorder called night terrors. The victim or patient does not recognize reality from the dream and even when physically awake, still seems to think that she is in the dream itself. She may not recognize people as people but merely as monsters within her dreams. Argilla…had had these dreams before but thankfully, she has outlived those times. We have administered valium in her medication. It's something to help her sleep. The drug was working fine. She no longer had bad dreams and slept fine. But…her delusions were still plaguing her. During the daytime, she would stare off into space for hours and suddenly scream. Her face exhibited nothing but fright. When she was calm, she would still be unresponsive. She doesn't seem trust anyone here…except you."

Serph's heart sank as he heard what had happened to Argilla. He had been right. She did need him. He was here now. "Me?"

"Yes…as I've already told you…she insisted that you come see her. She had been asking for you for almost a fortnight now…but I dismissed it thinking that this Surf was another flight of fancy in her mind. I reread her file and saw your name. That is why I contacted you as soon as I could."

Something in Serph snapped as he suddenly wanted to blow this guy's brains out. She had been asking for him for almost two weeks now and he did nothing? Why didn't he read her file sooner? Lousy son-of-a-

"We have given her anti-anxiety drugs so that her mood may be elevated enough for her to talk to us…to me…but…all she ever talks about is you. She wanted to see you badly. Now, you were the one who found her? Correct?"

"Yes." Serph replied calmly. This guy was beginning to get on his nerves; when the hell was he going to stop with the stupid questions and let him see her?

"You were the first one to have contact with her?"

"Yes."

"You brought her in."

"Yes."

"…That would explain why she trusts you."

Annoyance reached a new high within Serph's system. No, for him, it was different. This person was trying to insinuate that because he had been the first person she saw, she developed instant rapport with him that would have otherwise been impossible should he not been the first person she met. No; Serph didn't agree with that. He shook his head inwardly; he felt it. It was as if fate wanted him to be there at that place, at that time. He felt that electrifying feeling as he looked at her vulnerable form. He felt it when her dull pink eyes looked at him. He felt it when their bodies touched. No; it wasn't like what Ezekiel said.

"…" Serph chose not to respond to that and Ezekiel continued, "Throughout our sessions with her…we have been able to deduce that she was a member of a small community that was probably attacked by marauders. Her family was killed and probably tortured to which she bore witness to. She was probably the only survivor too. Should that be the case, that would explain as to why she was traumatized."

Serph's expression hardened once more, "Where is she now? Is she alright?"

Ezekiel shrugged his shoulders, "She's asleep right now. She had just had another of her episodes…screaming that someone was…violating and…eating her."

Serph frowned, 'She's going to be alright very soon…I'll be here.'

"Was she ever…?" Serph trailed off.

"No." Ezekiel stated, "No she wasn't. When we performed a routine physical exam, we found no signs of physical trauma at all on her body. Everything was as it should be for a virgin fifteen year old." Ezekiel sighed, "I want to help her…but she doesn't want to be helped. There isn't much I could do with her being this way…that is why friends and family are very important to a patient of this kind. That is why you are important. She trusts you and only you. Now…you are here to get where we could not."

Serph raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"We are going to use you as the conduit to us; you would be a catalyst to her medical and cognitive therapy. Since she doesn't trust us, you would administer the drugs and facilitate her mental therapy."

Serph opened his mouth to protest when Ezekiel cut him off, "We won't do anything without your knowledge. I know your concern for this girl…I see it in your eyes. Please believe me when I say that I have no other intention except to see her well again. We would keep you informed of every, and all steps that we are to make. Do you accept?"

Serph knew that he wanted to anyway. He would do anything to see her well again. It was something unfathomable to him really. He had just met her…but he couldn't stop thinking of her. He nodded; his heart and mind were made up.

"Alright. Tell me what I need to know."

Ezekiel let out a small smile, "Good. Alright, now, we administer an anti-psychotic drug for her schizophrenia. That way, she wouldn't shut herself in her mentally made up world. Now, the only problem is to get her to talk to other people. That's where you come in; you would get her to talk to you. That's all."

"…I see."

"Where is she? May I see her?"

Ezekiel nodded, "Of course, come this way."

He led Serph through another door within the room and pointed to the white bed. Serph, feeling the world dissolve around him, walked unsteadily towards the bed, admiring the sleeping girl within its folds. She had a peaceful look about her that he had imagined her having in one of his dreams. Yes…her lips were tugged to a small smile; her eyebrows relaxed and not knitted together, her eyelids steady. He let his eyes travel to her chest; allowing himself to be drawn to the rhythmic motions of her breathing. Her skin was now of a healthy color; pearly white…instead of ghastly white. She was no longer the thin girl he knew. He was glad that she had gained weight. Any lesser in what in found her in would mean that she was a living and breathing corpse. Her pink locks were bright and vibrant, not dull and dirty.

He could only wonder as to how her eyes would look like now. He frowned though as he saw that her wrists and ankles were bound on the bed via strong and secured straps. He touched it lightly and suddenly he was thrown back into reality as he heard Ezekiel speak, "It's for her protection."

Serph turned his back to look at him intently. Ezekiel nodded and pointed to the girl again, his voice no louder than a gentle whisper, "If you would notice her arms, there are slight bruising on it."

Serph did so, following the doctor's gaze and found the purple marks on her arms; he frowned. Who did this to her? Did she do this to herself?

"At first, we thought that she was doing this to herself…but…as I monitored her, she was not violent toward herself. So…I theorized that this might a somatoform disorder."

Serph nodded, "A psychological disorder wherein a mental problem manifests itself on the physical body; such as bruises."

Ezekiel smiled, "It seems that you are familiar with the disorder."

Serph smiled sheepishly, "No. Just what they taught at the academy."

"Right. Then, I thought, if that was the case, then we need Argilla to alleviate herself of this trauma. When she gets over the traumatic experience, the delusion will most likely stop and the somatoform disorder vanish."

Serph looked at Ezekiel again, his eyes filled with determination and conviction, "I will save her."

xxxxx

A/N:

**POW:** Prisoner of War.

**Schizophrenia: **A dissociative disorder characterized by delusions, emotional coldness and social withdrawal.

**Para-Somnia:** Sleeping Disorders

**Delusions:** Imaginary stimulus; different from false stimulus. Stimulus that isn't misinterpreted (false stimulus i.e. thinking a loop of cord as a snake) but is imaginary (seeing things that aren't there.) Includes both visual hallucinations (seeing things) and auditory hallucinations (hearing voices).

**Valium:** A trademark used for diazepam.

**Diazepam:** A drug that is anti-convulsing; a tranquilizer that is used for anxiety treatment. Also used in treatment of para-somnias.


	2. Rapport

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 2: Rapport **

Serph walked in the room calmly. He had been stationed at the towers the other night and his shift lasted until 0200 hours. He was still a bit tired from that but he was used to it. It was a routine after all. It was now 0900. He had come directly to the hospital and into her room after he had been discharged for the day.

He stood there, looking at the sleeping figure before him with a happy feeling. She was still within her much needed rest. Serph sat himself slowly and soundlessly on the chair. He had hoped that she would wake up. He couldn't wait to talk to her.

She stirred in her bed. Serph immediately sat up, thinking that his wish had been granted. He wasn't disappointed either. The girl yawned.

"Good morning." he cheerfully said.

The girl, shocked from hearing his voice, rubbed her eyes and focused them on him. Her face softened, "…Is…that you…Serph?"

He pulled his chair close to hers and held her hand, "Yes. It's me."

She frowned; her smile disappearing as quick as it had come. "You said…that…this was…home…but…I was…alone…You left."

"…" he remained quiet and continued to look at her, he smiled, "I'm sorry. I was sent somewhere and…I only got back today. What about you? How are you feeling?"

"…I'm fine." she stated, casting her head down. Serph felt his heart break as he looked at her. Her eyes, gleamed brightly as she first looked at him, but now, her eyes became dull once more, "…don't…" she shook her head, faintly sobbing.

Serph stood and carefully sat on the mattress, putting his arms around her, "Don't what?"

She buried her face in her hands, "Don't…" she whispered again, "don't leave me…"

Serph tightened his hold on her, "I won't."

Giving in to her emotions, she buried her face on his chest, her tears soaking his suit. He held her tighter, nuzzling his face in her hair. "Don't worry…I'm here…"

xxxxx

Ezekiel smiled as he looked at the two through the window at the door. She was already responding to him. This young man would make the process easier and faster. She really trusted him. He was glad. In the midst of their war, filled with tragedy and bloodshed, it provided people with hope to know that in the midst of it all, two hearts had found each other.

xxxxx

Two days had passed since Serph and Argilla's reunion. Ezekiel had not yet asked Serph to uncover her past. He wanted first to secure the rapport between the two. And so, he let them be. And with Serph present, Argilla had gained the confidence to take her medication.

xxxxx

"Serph…?" she asked; her eyes unsure.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Um…what are these?" she asked, looking at the small pills in her hands.

Serph smiled and covered her palm with his, giving it a gentle but firm squeeze, "These will help you get better."

She blinked several times, "I…I…better…it will help me…get better?"

He nodded, "Yes."

She nodded slowly, "O-okay…if…you say so…Serph…"

Serph watched with hopeful eyes as the girl took the pill into her lips, swallowing it along with water.

She looked back at Serph with hopeful eyes of her own and leaned over to his shoulder. He put an arm around her and whispered, "You know…when you get better…I want to take you out into town…"

"Town…" she said absentmindedly.

"Yes…I'll show you every part of it…"

"R-really…?"

"Yes. So, I hope that you get better soon…"

"Me too…"

Serph pulled away slightly to get to see her face. She had been quiet for almost two whole minutes and he felt a knot in his stomach. What was wrong?

"Argilla…?" he called out softly.

She said nothing and tightened her hold on him. He held on to her tighter, careful to listen for any and every sound that she may make. There. He had heard it. It was a quiet sob. She was crying.

He slid his hands up and down her back, "Argilla…what's wrong?"

She clutched the fabric of his suit tightly, "Serph…" she sobbed.

His heart raced as he held her; something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Y-you…you won't leave me, will you?" she asked, her eyes pleading with his. Her tears flowed unceremoniously down her cheeks, her lips slightly quivering.

"Of course not." he deadpanned, his face stern yet gentle.

"M-my…family…said that too…and now…" she sobbed, her voice cracking, "they're gone…Everyone's gone…" She buried her face into his chest again, sobbing uncontrollably.

Serph growled; he hated seeing her like this. What could he do? Nothing much but console her. The rest was up to her. He could only show her the door; but it was she who must walk its path. She had to want to get better. He wanted to know about her past; he wanted to know so that he may help her, in any way, to get over that past that plagued her. He wanted nothing more than to shield her from the rest of the world…

"Ssshhh…don't worry…I'm here…I won't leave you…Never…" he said, soothing her. He kissed the top of her forehead and embraced her tighter.

"Serph…"

xxxxx

He didn't know how long he'd been there. But when he opened his eyes, he found himself on her hospital bed, his arms encircled around her waist, their legs intertwined. He blinked sleepily. He cursed; he fell asleep. He looked at the wall clock and saw that it was half past six in the evening.

He cursed; in an hour, he was to leave on guard duty.

He sighed; he wanted to stay with her forever, but, as of now, that wasn't possible. He carefully, disentangled his limbs from hers and carefully sat on the mattress. He really must give his thanks to Dr. Ezekiel. It was past visiting hours.

He looked at her again. Her face was illuminated by the lampshade in the room. She looked so peaceful. They had been asleep from almost two hours now. He smiled; she had no bad dreams. He just hoped that it would continue to be that way.

He was roused from his thoughts as he heard her moan. His brows furrowed; was she having a dream now?

"Ummm…" she moaned.

Serph blinked; his eyes transfixed on her.

"…Reika…"

'Rieka?' he thought. 'Who was that…?' he wondered, feeling a gentle prick on his heart. 'Was that a boy whom she knew?'

He shook his head of his unnecessary thoughts and focused on her again. She was openly sobbing now. He sucked in a heavy breath and touched her shoulder, "Argilla…"

She writhed on the bed, tossing her head from side to side, "R-eika…no!! No!! REIKA!! Don't!!" She screamed. Serph grasped her shoulders tightly, "Argilla!"

She opened her eyes wide, sitting up, her mouth agape, staring straight at the wall. She was eerily silent and it almost unnerved Serph. Serph made for her shoulders again and as soon as his hand made contact, Argilla turned her head at him, screaming, "G-get away from me! Don't touch me!!"

He held on tighter, "It's me…! It's Serph! Argilla please wake up!"

She struggled against him, screaming and not heeding his voice. She had her eyes shut tight, her hands clawing at his suit, "No, no!!"

Serph growled and pulled the girl against his chest roughly, his arms around her waist and shoulders, holding her in place. His grip on her was like a vice and it subdued her quickly.

"Sssh…" he cooed at her hair, "It's just me…It's Serph…"

She struggled for a bit more, before finding herself out of breath, falling limp in his arms. She was still crying, "S-serph…?"

He felt a wave of relief as she whispered his name. Was she awake now?

"Yes…it's me…I'm here…"

She laughed bitterly, "You're here…"

"Yes…"

Unknown to the two, orderlies were about to come barging in if it weren't for Dr. Ezekiel dismissing them.

"Serph…"

"Argilla…what happened?" he asked slowly, his silver eyes filled with concern and compassion.

Argilla said nothing, "Serph…I…don't want to talk about it…Please understand."

Serph nodded, "I understand."

Argilla panicked as she felt the weight on her bed become lighter. She instantly looked at Serph and saw him standing by her bedside, a sad look in his eyes, "Now, it is I who must ask for your understanding."

Argilla's hand flew to her heart, "Y-you're leaving me?!" she asked, her eyes displaying nothing but fear.

He sighed, "It's not my choice. And I won't be gone for long. I just have to do my job."

"Your job…" she repeated.

"Yes…my duty to the tribe. I have to go…to protect you."

"To protect me…?" she asked.

"Yes." He smiled, "I have to make sure that no one gets in the city and in this hospital. I'll be back soon."

She wanted to make him stay but…she chose not to say anything. Serph neared her once more and embraced her, giving her a kiss on her forehead, "I'll come back. Be good."

She just watched with sad eyes as he disappeared through the door. Something in her wanted to believe him, but she had heard that line before. And the person who said that…didn't come back.

'Serph…I hope you keep your promise.'

xxxxx

It had been another week of continuous medication for Argilla. She had of course resisted the drugs…but because of Serph, she had finally conceded to it. It had been like a whirlwind for Serph. It was a thrilling experience for him; thrilling and meaningful. He had a reason to wake up in the morning. Granted, before, even up to now, he was ready to give his life for the tribe, but now, he had another reason to live; it was her. Seeing her vulnerable only made Serph see how and why he should uphold his values. He was going to protect and cherish her. He smiled at that thought.

Within the week of Argilla taking her anti-psychotic drugs, there was a noticeable difference in her condition. Serph furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he remembered the first few nights that he shared with her.

She would rouse from her sleep, kicking and screaming. She would see the orderlies, even him, as different people. She didn't recognize him. At first, Dr. Ezekiel had thought it was a para-somnia, albeit, night terrors, but her symptoms proved to be schizophrenia.

Serph could vividly recall that even as she sat there, awake, when he would visit her in the afternoons, he would find her talking to herself and when asked, she would say that she was talking to her friend, "Reika". He remembered frowning at her telling her that there was no one in the room. He didn't want to tell her that she was hallucinating…that would be…tactless of him. He remembered how she would look at him as if he grew two heads, and insisted that her friend was present.

Dr. Ezekiel had said that it was both a schizophrenic symptom and at the same time, a manifestation of a self-defense mechanism to cope with her personal loss. She must have probably lost a very dear friend to her, they deduced.

He also remembered how she failed to recognize him and had mistaken him for one of the attackers in her dreams. She attacked him, but, he quickly restrained her.

Serph hated himself; he was doing everything that he had been instructed to do. He was doing everything that he could to help her…but nothing seemed to be enough. He ran a hand through his hair as he held the sleeping girl in his arms. Yes, he was with her again. He looked at her and smiled; at least, there was some improvement. Her dreams do not bother her as much. But they were still present. Dr. Ezekiel could not stress to him enough his importance in his role for her treatment.

He was the only one she trusted.

He was her last hope for salvation.

Serph looked at Argilla again; she still hadn't mentioned anything about her past. She would often doze or change the subject or become unresponsive and mentally detached when the subject came to that. Serph didn't want to push her and so, he let go. He wanted her to tell him when she was ready.

"Reika" was still occasionally seen by Argilla but this occurrence were becoming less and less. He smiled; she was going to get cured. He just knew it.

Serph brushed a stray lock of her pink hair away from her face. He sighed; she was so beautiful in his eyes.

'What is this…that I'm feeling?' He felt it again; there, at his chest. Before, it had just been a lingering presence, but now, it seemed to him that the feeling had grown and intensified. His thoughts came to a screeching halt as the girl stirred in his arms, muttering something in her sleep. He had heard it.

He blushed beet red. She had uttered his name.

"Serph…" she said it again.

xxxxx

A month had now passed. Argilla was responding well to the medical treatment; she no longer had delusions or hallucinations, but her emotionally cold self still needed a lot of work. With the exception of Serph, she simply didn't want to bother with anyone else.

That was why Serph had insisted that Argilla be taken out of the hospital for at least an hour everyday. She needed to get the feel of the outside world again. The four white walls of the hospital can drive anyone crazy. Ezekiel had been reluctant at first, but then conceded to it in the end.

Within the month, he had taken her within Muladhara. He took her to their training facilities, the barracks, the garage, the recreation facilities, everything. At first, she had been unmotivated; she simply couldn't care any less about it. That was why Serph had her experience it. He had her participate in light exercises to get the feel of it. He had her walk through the barracks and had her inspect every empty room, picking which she liked. He had her eat at the mess hall. She blinked; amused. She had never eaten food like the ones they had at Muladhara. Of course, it was always accompanied by her medication. Serph had her go on their recreational facilities; he had her play whatever games they had.

And, at least, now, Serph could say with confidence that he had helped her. He had seen her smile; that genuine, carefree smile. It was the smile that he had always imagined her having. And now, it was no longer a flight of fancy, but a solid fact.

xxxxx

Another fortnight had passed. Serph had taken Argilla to a secluded spot at the Southern parts of Muladhara, by its outskirts. The two sat side by side by the ledge.

"I like it out here…it's so peaceful." he said dreamily. The girl beside him could only look at him with admiration. She really didn't care about the horizon.

"This is where I come to think. When…I get…lost on the road of life…you know…" He sighed, "Just look at that sunset."

Still unspeaking, she followed his pointing finger's trajectory and there, she witnessed the sun set. She felt her heart soften; it was just like that time…long ago.

'When they were still alive…' she thought. A tear fell on her hand.

Serph's smile faded as he looked at the expressionless girl beside him. Something within him collapsed. She sat there, her face expressionless, and yet…tears cascaded down her face. She was carrying her burden still. He put an arm around her and put her head on his shoulder, "Tell me what's wrong…"

"Serph…" She had always wanted to tell Serph everything. But…at first…she wasn't sure. Sure, she felt the connection between them…but she didn't want it to be another lost cause. She didn't want to waste her time, effort and feelings into pouring her heart out to a person who wasn't going to return to her.

'Just like everyone else in my life…' she thought sadly.

"I…can't…"

"Why not?" he pressed on, hoping that his perseverance would pay off.

She turned sharply at him, "Why do you want to know so badly?! It's none of your fucking business alright?!"

Her outburst had surprised him, but his eyes remained as compassionate as they had always been. He took her hand, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't ask again. But…if you need to…you can tell me anything. I don't want to pry into your business…It's just that…it helps…"

She looked at him with utter confusion. He smiled again, "It helps sometimes to tell other people what you're feeling…That way…you wouldn't have to bare it alone…I just thought that…you could confide in me. That's all."

She felt guilty all of a sudden, but kept quiet.

"I'm sorry that I came on too strong. Maybe it is a bit early."

She still said nothing, staring at the horizon. Serph slowly stood and offered her his hand, "Come on. Let's go home."

She didn't take his hand and stood, walking away without waiting for him. Suddenly she turned, "It's not home."

Serph looked at her, hurt. He didn't want to see her like this. She was on the brink of giving up hope…He wouldn't let her do that.

'No…not while I still live.'

He jogged to catch up to her and walked beside her.

xxxxx


	3. Leap of Fate

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, SUGGESTIVE NARRATIVE.**

**Chapter 3: Leap of Fate**

Another week had passed. Argilla had been depressed; refusing to talk, even to Serph. Dr. Ezekiel was almost at a loss but Serph had convinced him that he would bring her back from the brink of despair.

He visited her again that evening, "Hey there…"

She didn't respond…she didn't even acknowledge his presence. He sighed; she was being difficult. She had been doing this to him all week long. She had even refused to leave the hospital. She had become even more reclusive than before. But he wouldn't give up.

"You know…the weather's good outside. Want to go out?" he offered.

She scoffed, "The weather's the same as always."

He sighed, "You're right. But still…it's a new day."

"…" she crossed her arms, looking out of the window, "A new day?"

"Yes. It is."

"…" she continued to look at the arid horizon; what was the point anyway?

"With each new day, there is a promise of hope…"

"Hope…" she trailed off.

"Yes. Hope…hope that we may find happiness."

She sobbed, "Happiness…"

He nodded, "Yes…happiness…Do you know what that is?"

She smiled bitterly; Serph saw as her face was reflected from the glass in which she stared. She said nothing; Serph had expected that much. He nodded.

"I'm not sure what happiness is exactly either…I think that…people spend their lives looking for it…They strive and work hard every day with the hopes of finding it within each given day. There are times when there is only grief and sadness awaiting a person…but…even then, men still strive to find that happiness…never giving up…" he paused for a while, pondering over his own speech.

'Happiness…'

"That's why…I do my duty everyday…with the hope of finding my own happiness one day…You never really know when it'll come; but you just know it when it does."

She still said nothing and remained as cold as a statue.

"I may not know what happiness really means…but…I do know that…you…you bring me hope of finding it."

Her eyes widened at what he said but still remained unfazed. He nodded and smiled, "I'll leave you alone now. I'll be here though when you need me."

He took a deep breath and took a bold step, encircling her in his arms from behind. She felt her chest heave up and down at the contact but remained where she was. She could feel his face beside hers but did nothing. He let her go momentarily, "Well, I'm off. I'll see you later."

She heard his footsteps move out of her room and then finally, she heard the door click closed. She was alone once more. When she was convinced of this fact, she finally let the tears that she was holding back and let them trail down on her face freely. His words were still fresh on her mind.

'Happiness…? Does such a thing exist…?'

She could only wish so.

"_I may not know what happiness really means…but…I do know that…you…you bring me hope of finding it." _

Her heart warmed up when she heard his words.

'Maybe…maybe…' she began.

She felt guilty; he was trying to help her when she herself didn't want to help herself. He was her only one. He was all she's got and she had given him up. She gritted her teeth; she wanted to rip her hair out at that moment.

'Serph…'

xxxxx

He was back the next day. A part of her wanted to lash out at him. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"_I may not know what happiness really means…but…I do know that…you…you bring me hope of finding it." _

'Hope…?'

"Hello Argilla. How are you today?" he asked cheerfully.

Here, she turned her gaze from the window and towards him. His smile had almost brought her to tears…They were filled with…

"Your eyes…" she said, taking steps towards him, her hands reaching out. Serph stood there, unmoving as he saw her approach.

"Your eyes…They have…" she stopped a meter away from him and touched his face. She felt him sigh at her touch; why did he do that? Was this his happiness? Did he feel happy?

"They have…hope…" she said finally. She didn't know how she knew…It just felt right to say.

He nodded and opened his silver eyes once more; looking into her pink ones, "Yeah…I think so too…" he smiled.

"Yours too…" he said. She was completely taken aback by what he had said. Hope?

She withdrew her hand from him and took a step back, turning around, "I think…I know what happiness is…I felt it before…"

Serph stood there quietly, waiting for her to continue.

"Back when…my family was still alive…" she choked and started to sob. He walked up to her and took her in his arms, "Hey…you don't have to say anything anymore…"

"But I want to…" she murmured, "You're trying to help me…Thank you."

She walked over to her bed and sat, "I…was born on a settlement…far from here. I had a father and a mother, a grandmother and a little brother. I had friends there too…" She hesitated for a moment before continuing. Serph had noticed and noticed her agitation. But she was talking; that was a good thing.

"I had a best friend…named Reika. She had green hair…and shiny green eyes. Her father had died when she was little, so only her mother looked after her."

She sighed again and Serph could only look on helplessly. She continued, "We were a small community…probably less than a hundred…My…my grandma…used to tell me of different stories about…dungeons…and dragons and stuff like that. Reika and I…we used to play together too. My mom…would always cook for us…and my dad would work around the village…"

"And…then…one night, when I was asleep…I woke up when a hand covered my mouth and dragged me out of our house."

Serph looked at her; his face deadly serious. This was where the trauma would begin. She was going to jump…she was going to take the plunge.

"I struggled but the person, whoever it was, was a lot stronger than me…He dragged me to a small broken down hut and stuffed me within a rolled on carpet. I thought I was…going…" she paused as she felt her tears…she sniffed. Serph pulled himself closer to her and held her hand, "Sssh…I'm here…Don't worry."

She smiled at him and nodded, "I'm fine…"

"I thought I was going to suffocate…I struggled to get myself free…the man had already left. I looked on after him…He…he was…he was my father…" She paused.

Serph looked at her as her eyes become glazed as she unlocked her memories, "I struggled so much that the carpet tumbled over and pushed the door to the hut open. I could…hear screaming and shouting from the outside. I shrunk within the carpet…I was trying to hide…there were many people outside…and the houses were burning. I…I saw…"

She paused again and had her face in her hands. Serph couldn't let her continue. He took her in his arms and embraced her, "Ssshh…don't worry about it anymore…You don't have to say more…"

"You've done enough for one day…" he soothed her. She relaxed in his arms but nonetheless continued to cry.

She said nothing and continued to cry.

xxxxx

Days had passed by, and little by little, the girl that he had met had begun to change. She was beginning to regain her lost spirit. He stood there, watching her, with a smile on his face. She was sitting on the ledge, her legs waving to and fro. She leaned her head back, supporting herself on her palms. She looked at him, "Hey…look!"

He moved from his spot and sat beside her. He followed the trajectory of her pointing finger and saw the sunset. The smile on Serph's face faded as he saw some of the golden rays of the sun reflected in her pink eyes. He looked intently at her as the world around them became hazy.

It was as if the world had gone blurry and nothing else mattered. He noticed everything that she did…from the way her loose pink hair danced slowly in the breeze, how her body moved…to how her smile seemed to freeze everything.

He felt that feeling once more…His chest tightened. His breathing became labored…and when he just thought that he would feel agony from the lack of oxygen in his lungs, he was surprised to find that it wasn't the case.

This feeling…was not of agony…

This feeling…

He let out a breath…he didn't even realize that he was holding his breath. He was…he was falling in love with this girl; this innocent, vulnerable girl.

xxxxx

He tucked her in that night. He looked at her fondly and touched her cheek. She was already fast asleep and had just taken her anti-psychotic drugs. He cursed inwardly; he didn't want her to be doing these things. He didn't want her to be in this hospital, away from the rest of the world…hidden.

He didn't want her to be strapped to her bed and restrained like a wild animal when she would have her "episodes". He didn't want her to be held captive…

He wished that she didn't have to take these pills…these so-called medications.

He wanted her to be free…to live her life the way she wanted to. He wanted to see her smile…to see her happy.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead like he had done many nights before, "Get better…"

He didn't know what else to say. He himself did not understand his feelings for her. He was in love…but what did that mean? What did that entail? This was all new for him…

It was new…and it scared him.

He blinked; he didn't want to think about it anymore. He slowly walked away and left through the door.

xxxxx

It had been another day that had passed, and once more, Serph found himself in her room, listening to her as she poured out to him her hideous memories…the source of her trauma.

"That night…" she began, "I forced myself to get out of the rug. I wriggled and wriggled until I could crawl out…"

She hesitated and then felt a hand squeeze hers.

She smiled weakly, "Then…I stopped when…I heard screaming. I continued to crawl and then, I ran for the nearest thing I could find…it was a torn up tent…I crawled within. It was…trashed…and they…probably took everything…so…I hid there…and then…in front of me, I saw…"

She sobbed and she felt the familiar pair of arms around her.

"My…mom and my dad…were killed…they…their throats were slit…I wanted to scream…everything was burning…and the smell of smoke was the only thing I could smell…That…and blood."

"I closed my eyes and forced myself to be quiet…all I was thinking was that…what if they found me? Then, I heard another scream…it was…it was Reika's! She was…she was…being…made to do…to do things…"

Serph's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Then…they…they all…did things to her…and then…they killed her too…" she said sobbing.

He remained quiet, letting her say all that she had wanted to say, but letting her know that he understood…and that he cared.

"My brother…and the other children…they…took them…but…Hiro…my brother…he ran…so…so they…so hit him on the head…he bled on the sand…and he…he died…Then…they…cut off his…his arms…Oh Serph!"

"They ate him Serph! They ate him!" she yelled, her eyes wide with fear.

He said nothing again and just held her tighter, burying his face in her hair. She convulsed uncontrollably within his arms. He felt anger boil within him. He hated being helpless. She was suffering and he couldn't do anything for her.

'Damn it…'

She calmed down a few minutes later. He looked at her and noticed that she had passed out. He took her in his arms and made for the hospital.

xxxxx

He sat on his bed that night, with his elbows atop his knees, his fingers intertwined at the level of his eyes, thinking. So, that was why she was traumatized. She had seen everything. He could only imagine what it was like. Being born into Embryon and being protected, his childhood had been calm…relatively compared to hers, that is. He had seen his share of bloodshed but it was only after he had been a bit matured.

After all that, he couldn't really blame her for feeling nothing but despair. She must've been wandering for days…with nothing but the clothes she had on her back.

Those that had attacked their home, their village were what they called as "rookies". He snorted; they were just bloodthirsty marauders. They raided villages and small communities, taking everything, converting the people within to join their folds. Those that resisted, die. But, there were other groups of rookies that just raided villages, killing the men, raping the women while taking their children in order to serve as their future generation. There were even cases of cannibalism…

It was one of those groups that probably attacked the girl's village.

Serph shivered at that; the world can be an evil place to live in. But then, that was why they were all fighting…so that they could bring order in this world…in order to ensure that their children need not live in fear.

It was no wonder that she didn't believe in happiness.

He gritted his teeth; she would get better. There has got to be a reason why they had met. And this was probably it; for him to protect her. To be with her always.

He forced himself to lie back down, staring at the ceiling.

She will get better. He swore it. Now that they had found each other, he wouldn't let her go.

xxxxx

Serph crossed his arms, "When…will she get better?"

Ezekiel smiled, "I've seen your interactions with her. It pleases me to know that she had vastly improved. The anti-anxiety and anti-psychotic drugs that I have administered seem to be effective. I've monitored her symptoms and she hasn't had an episode in weeks."

Serph was beginning to feel impatient. Ezekiel wasn't telling him what he needed to know.

"We feel confident that she is on her way to recovering from schizophrenia. If this improvement is maintained…then I feel that we could release her after six months of observation."

"Six months…" he repeated.

"Ezekiel…" he began.

"Hm?"

"Will…she…ever have those bad dreams again?"

"Well, there is a chance of her symptoms recurring; but that's normal for a schizophrenic. In actuality, schizophrenics usually take years to fully recover…and even if they do, they do experience recurring symptoms, and it is when this happens that they should resume their medication."

Serph winced at that. Did that mean that Argilla would never truly be cured of this…disorder? Was she doomed to live side by side with this…monster?

'No…there has to be a way for her to beat it…' he thought.

"But you must be astounded Serph. Her recovery is profound; and it is because of your efforts that she has brought herself back!"

Serph cast his head down, "…"

"What about those dreams?"

Ezekiel's smile faded, "Well…that really isn't a real concern. After all, unpleasant dreams occur all the time, schizophrenic or not. It would be a concern though, when she starts to have delusions once more…"

"I see…" he said.

He cast his head down. They were engulfed by a pregnant silence.

"The girl…" said Ezekiel, breaking the silence.

"What about her?" Serph asked, snapping his attention back to Ezekiel.

"The girl…you…love her, don't you?"

Serph's eyes went wide.

"I beg your pardon. It's not my place to intrude."

"…"

"It's just that…you wouldn't have stuck by her this far."

"…"

"Well, I suppose that you should see her now, yes?"

Serph nodded and headed out of the door.

'I'd never abandon her…'

xxxxx

"Hey…" he said, as they walked through the streets of Muladhara.

"What…?" she asked.

"Hm, after you leave the hospital, you're going to have to join Embryon."

"Really?" she asked, stopping to look at his eyes.

"Yes. Then you'll be assigned your squad…and then your living quarters and everything."

"Oh." she said; disappointment evident in her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked. What was wrong? Did he say something that she didn't like?

"If…if I join Embryon…would that mean that I would be assigned missions too?"

"Yes…"

"Then…it would mean that I won't get to see you everyday…"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Sometimes. I might be sent away somewhere and not be able to make it back everyday…but…that doesn't mean that I won't see you anymore."

She said nothing but frowned.

He grasped her hand and led her towards a bench. He sat her down and looked into her eyes, "Look…just because that we belong in different squads, doesn't mean that we won't see each other."

"Why?"

"Well…because…you see these people?" he asked, pointing to the people walking passed them.

She nodded and he continued, "Well, we fight to protect these people."

"Why?"

"Because they are our comrades too. Every person in Muladhara…every member of Embryon is like a father, a mother, a sister or a brother to us. That is why we fight; to protect them."

She blinked and he smiled, softened by her blissful ignorance.

"Comrade?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"What's that?" she asked innocently.

"A comrade is a person whom we look out for…someone we protect and someone who protects us."

"Comrade…" she repeated. She looked at him, "What about you? Are you my comrade?"

He looked at her, "Yes…I am." She smiled.

"What about me?" she asked, a slow blush creeping upon her cheeks.

"Hm?"

"Er…am I your comrade?" she asked shyly.

He chuckled and ruffled her pink hair, "You're more than that to me…"

She blushed and avoided his gaze. He squeezed her hand. She smiled.

He nodded and continued, "That's why we fight…so that…we may see them all smile…"

"Smile…" she repeated.

"Yes…like you…"

"Me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes; I'm here…for you. I'm with you because I want to protect you. I want to see you smile. And I would do anything to preserve that smile…even if means that I have to be away from you for a while…then…so be it."

She looked deep into his eyes and saw them burn with resolve. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you. I think…"

"Hm?'

"I think I understand…" she began, "It's like us…and our…family…we protected one another…"

"That's right."

"Thank you Serph…" she said, kissing him on the lips chastely.

He blinked, "You don't have to thank me. I'll be here whether you want me around or not anyway."

xxxxx


	4. Freedom

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, WAFF, FLUFF**

**Chapter 4: Freedom**

xxxxx

She sighed as she lay awake that night. She stared at her window. Her doctor, Dr. Ezekiel, had deemed her fit to be put to a lower security room. They were convinced that she would no longer try to harm herself.

She remembered that.

She used to pull out her pink hair and slam herself on the wall. Serph had come then, and restrained her. He had always been there. Sure, there were times when he wouldn't come…but he'd always send word so that she wouldn't worry about him.

She smiled at that. He really did care.

But still, the more she began to think of her life…the more she began to recede…thinking back to her family.

She sobbed as she remembered them dying.

'Why didn't I die? I don't deserve to live anyway…Why?'

At that moment, she felt that burning feeling within her again. She clutched her arm, as if in pain. She got off the bed and walked over to the window. It was dark…it was late at night anyway. She knew not the time, but she didn't care.

She looked down; it was pretty high up. Probably twenty floors above ground.

She suddenly had the overwhelming urge to jump.

'Jump…and it will all be over…I…I don't have to…suffer like this anymore…' she sobbed to herself, 'I'll be able to see them again…'

Her fingers ached to touch the window. She reached out, her tears silently trailing her cheek. She reached out and touched the glass, trailing it until her fingers reached the lock. She pushed the button and pulled. The window remained shut.

She growled, 'Open damn it! Open!'

She pulled and pulled but the window remained shut. She pulled again and again, nothing happened. She was beginning to get annoyed. She began to bang against it, lightly at first, but it became all the more insistent as the seconds ticked by.

"Open! Open! Damn you!!" she screamed.

Without warning, a pair of arms encircled her waist, pulling her from the window. She struggled; kicking and screaming, "Let me go! Damn you!! Let me go! Let…me…die…" she whispered the last words.

"No…I can't…I won't…" the man said, tightening his hold on her.

Her eyes widened, "Serph…?"

She looked up at him. He looked at her, "I'm here…"

They remained like that, for God knows how long. He looked at her; she had fallen asleep. He put her on her bed gently and tucked her in. He frowned; she had wanted to kill herself. He had thought that they had been over that.

'I guess I was wrong…' he thought sadly.

'Ezekiel would probably pull her release back for another six months…But…if it would mean that she would get better, then, so be it.'

He touched her face, 'Why…? Why did you want to die…?'

He felt a pang of pain in his gut. Why had she wanted to die? Was it because she had no reason to live any longer now that her family had died?

'I thought that I…' he began and then shook his head, 'No…I suppose not.'

But all things being equal, he will find out why she had done what she had done. He would ask her tomorrow.

xxxxx

He took her to the meditating center that day. It was where Embryon's soldiers would meditate and find serenity. He had hoped that the mood would rub off on her as well. He touched her shoulder.

"Hey…"

"Hi…" she replied, smiling.

"Argilla…"

She cut him off, "You…brought me here…Why?"

He nodded and looked forward, "Well, I'm gonna have to show you all of the facilities so that when you do join, you'd know where to go." He chuckled.

"Join the Embryon…?"

"Yes. We've talked about it right?"

"Oh…I guess so. I thought tat you had showed me every place here."

He scratched his head, "Well, I must've forgotten. Sorry…"

She said nothing.

Silence engulfed them once more.

"Argilla." he began, "Why did…why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Why did…you want to jump?"

"…"

"Please…I want to help you."

"Don't you see Serph?" she asked frantically, "Don't you see…that I'm beyond help…?"

He was taken aback by her words. His eyes widened and he grasped her shoulders, his eyes piercing into hers, "No…I don't want to hear that from you. You're…not beyond help."

She said nothing and looked down. She sighed, "I wanted…to see my family again…That's all…"

Tears rolled down again, "I just…wanted to see them…so badly."

His eyes softened and he took her in his arms, "Argilla…when…you said that your father hid you from the rookies…he hid you…in a rug right?"

She nodded.

"Why do you think he did that?"

She looked confused for a moment, "Why do you think?" she snarled; was he mocking her intelligence?

"I think…that he did that…to protect you…to make sure that you'd live…"

"…"

Her silence had served as his impetus to continue, "And you did live…If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here now…You wouldn't be here with me…"

Her heart raced as he spoke; but nonetheless she was quiet.

"Do you really believe that, jumping out of the window and killing yourself would please your father? Or your mother? Your family? Reika…?"

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before becoming half-lidded again. Was she wrong?

"If you did…then…wouldn't your father's efforts…be in vain?"

She gasped and stiffened in his arms. Serph pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, "You're here now…alive…because your father didn't give up on you. He wanted you to live…he has given you a second chance…Please don't waste it."

She turned away, "How would you know…? Besides…it would be easier to just…give up."

He nodded, "That's true though…you're right on both counts. I really don't know what your father was thinking of at that particular moment…but I do think I have an idea as to what he was feeling. He wanted to protect you…because…he loved you. And…yes, I suppose that it would be easier to just give up and lay your life down…but then…did you ever stop to think of the people around you?"

"Like whom?" she question condescendingly.

"Like me." he deadpanned.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"Me…" he said, his eyes holding the emotions of need…and longing.

"You…" she repeated, beginning to get lost in his eyes.

"Yes…don't I…matter to you?" he asked, his voice pleading.

She cast her face down, "I…I don't…understand."

"What do you feel about me?" he asked, taking her hand in his, "Don't I matter to you…at all?"

She quickly looked up, "Serph…"

He ran his slender fingers through her hair, "You don't have to tell me your answer. What is important is that, you find an answer for yourself…"

"…"

"All I know is that, I can't give up yet…I can't just relinquish my life when there are still others who are relying on me; when there are others who matter to me." He looked at her sharply.

She stood up, "I…want to go back now."

He nodded, "Alright."

xxxxx

Another week had passed. Ezekiel and Serph were pleased to know that she had not since tried to harm herself. But…then, she has shrunk back to being unresponsive. Ezekiel slumped his shoulders. Serph could only look on helplessly. She was the only one who could help herself.

Serph had gone into her room and attempted to speak to her. She didn't let him finish.

"Serph…" she started, "I'm sorry…about last week. I suppose that…I felt so guilty…"

"Guilty?"

"Yeah…I felt that I don't deserve to live…"

"…"

"I felt that, why should I live when the people who shouldn't have died have died?"

"I just thought that…I wanted to see them…But then…you took care of me…even after all that I had done and said. You told me that…you wouldn't give up because…you fight for those whom you care about. Serph I…"

He moved towards her but she put up a hand, halting him. She smiled tightly, "No need to give me a hug. I'm not going to turn on the water works." she said, laughing.

Serph blinked; did she just throw a joke? Well, that was an improvement.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I just thought about myself…and how easy it was…for me. It was easy to run…but then, I also remembered what you said…about hope and happiness. I want those things too…"

She took a deep breath and continued, "I just realized something…"

"…?"

"I just realized that…I see hope…in your eyes…I see…hope for me…in your eyes…Then…I realized something else. I realized that…maybe I'm alive now…so that I can look for happiness too…then, I found out that…I…wanted to look for happiness…with you…"

He took in her shaking form, and at that moment, he took her in his arms again.

"Serph…" she breathed out, "I'm grateful that I met you…I am so…truly…grateful."

He said nothing but continued to embrace her. He felt his heart beat in tune with hers; their heartbeat beating as one. He didn't know how to describe it…it felt…incredible. It felt as if he were on a cloud…where nothing else mattered. There was no nervousness, no fear…no anxiety.

Was this happiness?

xxxxx

Serph smiled; it had been a week now since Argilla had stopped taking her anti-psychotic drugs. It had been a gamble really. He and Ezekiel had taken the chance of weaning her off the drugs so that she may live a normal life.

So far, she hadn't had any recurring symptoms. It was a good sign. Her six months of medication under observation was over. And now, is the final phase of her rehabilitation. Serph had introduced her to other members of Embryon.

She had been shy at first, of course, but being with Serph, she regained some of her confidence, and days later, she blended right in.

She had taken an immediate liking to a boy in there named Cielo. Serph grinned; it was good that she was opening up to others again.

He also took her to see different activities, like the training sessions and let her participate in the meditation centers. It was good for her body and spirit.

He had spoken to Ezekiel, asking him when she'd be released and he had been pleased to know that she would be released in 3 months. Well, that was a week ago.

And now, they had two months and three weeks left. She was doing so well; he was proud of her.

xxxxx

"Well, the day has finally come Argilla…" Ezekiel said, smiling, petting her head.

"As of today, you're free. You are now free to do as you wish."

Serph stood beside Ezekiel, his silver eyes twinkling. It had been a quick three months for the three of them.

Argilla looked out of the window again, memorizing every angle of the view. She would never see this again. She stared out of the window, smiling while Serph packed all of her belongings.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and turned around, giving him a nod, "I'm ready."

He smiled and offered her his hand. She bounced up to him and took it. They were greeted by Dr. Ezekiel on their way out.

Argilla came forward, "Dr. Ezekiel, I thank you. If it weren't for you…I'd probably have gone crazy by now."

He chuckled, "No child. It was you who helped yourself. I was but a mere tool." His eyes left hers and nodded in Serph's direction, "He's the one whom you should be really thanking. He stuck with you through thick and thin."

She followed Ezekiel's eyes and looked at Serph, "I know doc. I know."

No words of gratitude or thankfulness were necessary between the two. Serph nodded, "Right. Well, doctor, thank you for all that you've done."

Ezekiel nodded, "Think nothing of it. Argilla, be proud as you wear our uniform. You are a part of Embryon now… a part of us. Don't forget that."

She smiled, "I won't."

xxxxx

It had been a tiring day. Serph had arranged her living quarters and had found out of her squad. He blinked in surprise as she was assigned to his team. He smiled afterwards. Maybe he really was meant to protect her.

Her training schedule had already been given out and she was to start bright and early the next day.

His jaw hung agape though as she stepped out of her lavatory, wearing her new uniform. He nodded in approval.

Then, as the sun had begun to set, he had taken her to their secret place…their place of refuge from the world by the ledge at the outskirts of Muladhara.

She crossed her arms, looking into the horizon.

"Serph…"

"Hmm…?"

"…"

He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. No words were needed to be spoken between them. As she leaned into his touch and he towards hers, they closed their eyes and listened.

They listened to the beating of their hearts and both smiled contently as they heard them beat as one. 'Is this happiness'? was the question that floated through their heads, and somewhere along those thoughts, they both nodded and agreed.

'Yes…this is happiness.'

"Serph…?"

"Hm?" he asked again.

She chuckled, "Déjà vu …"

"Aah…"

"Serph…you are…everything to me." she said. His heart melted as he heard her words.

"And you are everything to me…" he replied.

She said nothing but continued to smile, holding his arms as she did so. He was everything to her. He was her protector and her preserver. He was her teacher and her friend.

He was…

'You are my salvation…'

FIN


End file.
